


Episode 1

by Frostly



Series: Let's Make This Last Forever [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Barebacking, Club Owner Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Established Relationship, Lapdance, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Stripper Kim Jongin | Kai, Unlubed Sex, its okay tho theyre used to it ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Club owner Minseok and his stripper boyfriend Jongin get frisky while on the clock.





	Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, i hope youre all doing well!
> 
> this was inspired by that one vcr from xiuweet time (you know which one) (distressed noises). 
> 
> i wrote this in may, it was supposed to be only one (1) short pwp but ofc xiukai, they cant be controlled and i have absolutely no power over them, so this has transformed into a series. yup. about xiukai being horny and fooling around at work because they cant keep their hands off each other. wonderful!
> 
> this is the first installment, enjoy!

Minseok reclines his head on the back of the round brown couch he’s sitting on as he watches the stage, eyes fixed on one particular dancer, gorgeous tanned skin glowing under the smoky purple lights. 

He’s walking slow, playful circles around one of the poles, showing off his spectacular body clad only in a pair of tight black shorts and a black leather harness looped around his naked torso. He hooks one ankle onto the metal bar and spins around it a few times, letting his head hang idly as he does so. 

He lets the pole bring him all the way down to the floor, where he stretches languidly, chin pillowed on his arms, swinging his long legs as he lazily, almost indifferently, lets his gaze sweep over the crowd gathered around the stage, money bills raining at his sides. 

He props himself up onto his hands then and arches his back, like a cat, pushing his ass up until it presses flush against the pole, rubbing against it as he wriggles his hips teasingly. 

He gets on his knees and grips the metal bar with one arm above his head to slowly pull himself up, back sliding against the pole, and he starts a seductive, sensual dance to the song blasting from the speakers, a sinful little smirk grazing his lips as he works his body to the heavy beat, dragging a hand down his neck and chest.

From his private spot, Minseok’s view is blocked when a tall cocktail glass is suddenly thrust in front of his face. He turns his head and meets Jongdae’s eyes, mouth curled into a little smirk. 

“Sorry to interrupt your ogling, boss.”

Minseok ignores the jab. “What is this?”

“Manhattan with a little twist,” Jongdae says and hands him the cocktail. “Try it and then tell me if you want it added to the list.” He gives Minseok a wink before turning to head back behind the bar.

Minseok takes a sip of the drink, tasting the familiar sharp mix of whiskey and bitters, subdued by the sweet wine. He hisses when the absinthe hits unexpectedly and he clicks his tongue at its bite. 

He nods approvingly and leans forward to put the cocktail on the glass table in front of him. Jongdae wasn’t lying all those years back when Minseok first interviewed him for this job. He’s certainly got the right palate and creativity. 

Hands sneak their way down his chest from behind as he leans back against the couch and Minseok glances up towards the stage, knowingly. 

It’s missing one particular dancer. 

“I saw you watching me,” Jongin murmurs against Minseok’s ear. “Liked the show?”

“You know I did, baby.” Minseok answers as Jongin noses down his neck. 

Jongin hums. “How did I do? Was I good?”

Minseok turns his face, making their mouths almost graze together. “Oh, you were perfect, baby. I think we’ll keep you for a long, long time.”

Jongin grins and pulls away to round the couch and straddle Minseok’s lap. He shimmies closer, pressing their bodies together, far more intimately than what the rules allow, and he loops his arms around Minseok’s shoulders.

“Am I getting a little private show?” Minseok murmurs as he looks up at Jongin’s face. There’s gold shimmering on his kohl rimmed eyes, and on his cheekbones, his plump lips tinted even pinker.

Jongin smiles and meets his eyes as he starts moving his hips, little subtle rolls that barely come in contact with Minseok’s crotch. Minseok licks his lips and spreads his legs wider, sinking more into the couch. 

Jongin cards a hand through Minseok’s hair, messing up the blonde strands. “You look so sexy like this,” he says, leaning down to brush his lips against the shell of Minseok’s ear. “I love that you wear suits for work, you look so hot in them.”

He grinds down against Minseok’s crotch and reaches a hand down to play with the buttons of his white shirt.

Minseok groans and Jongin chuckles as he undoes a few buttons. 

“Like that?”

He slips his fingers inside Minseok’s shirt, feeling his chest, the defined lines of his pecs, skin warm under his touch. 

Heavy-lidded, Minseok reaches to rest his hands on Jongin’s hips as they keep moving, tantalizing, and maddeningly slow. 

“Ah, ah,” Jongin reprimands and puts his hands over Minseok’s, sliding them over the swell of his ass. “No touching,” he whispers against Minseok’s lips, making Minseok’s hands squeeze his ass for a second before pushing them away. 

Minseok groans frustratedly and grips the edge of the couch instead.

Jongin smirks and starts rolling his body, pushing himself up with the movement before sitting back down right on Minseok’s crotch. 

Minseok rocks his hips up on the next thrust and a pretty little moan escapes Jongin’s mouth.

“You’re hard,” Jongin chuckles, a little breathless, ass grinding sinfully onto Minseok. “What are we gonna do nowー” 

He yelps when Minseok stands up suddenly, holding him up with a strong grip on his bare thighs, and then laughs as he wraps his legs securely around Minseok’s waist. 

“What are you doing? I’m not done working.”

“I’m the boss,” Minseok says as he carries him, uncaring of the jealous looks thrown their way by the patrons. “I can do whatever I want.”

Jongin giggles, winding his arms around Minseok’s neck. “And that includes me?” 

“Exactly.”

Jongin laughs as Minseok brings him to one of the club’s private rooms, throwing him onto the velvet sectional sofa and pulling him up into a hungry kiss by the harness.

“Not even gonna wait until we go home, boss?” Jongin gasps against Minseok’s lips as Minseok starts yanking his shorts down his legs. His thin boxers remain dangling from one ankle. 

“No.” Minseok says, spreading Jongin’s legs apart, but stops short when he sees the pink plug sitting snugly inside Jongin’s hole, stretching his rim. “Baby? What is this?”

“Oh, that?” Jongin smirks and rolls onto his knees, arching his back languidly to put his ass on display. “It was for _ later_,” he says, looking over his shoulder. “For easier access,” he giggles.

Arousal hits Minseok like a blast of fire and he makes short work of the fly of his slacks, wrenching it open just enough to free his cock. He grabs Jongin’s waist and grips the base of the plug, easing it out in one swift, secure move. 

Jongin moans loudly when Minseok pushes his cock inside him, filling him up, setting a fast and rough pace right away. 

“You’re fucking incredible, baby,” Minseok rasps against Jongin’s ear, gripping his hips tight as he fucks into him. “Fucking incredible.”

Jongin is moaning endlessly, dirty little sounds spilling out of his slack mouth with each powerful thrust. 

“How’s this show I’m giving you right now, baby, huh?” 

“S-So… so good.” Jongin keens.

Minseok hums as he nuzzles Jongin’s shoulder, pleased. “You’re squeezing me so hard,” he whispers and snaps his hips sharply, pushing the head of his cock right into Jongin’s prostate.

Jongin jerks with a yelp and pushes back against Minseok. “Harder,” he pleads. “Fuck me harder.”

Minseok slams inside him and Jongin cries out in pleasure.

“Like that,” Jongin moans, fingers clawing at the velvet. “Oh god, Minseok, like that.”

“You’re being so loud, baby,” Minseok purrs, his laboured breath hot against the nape of Jongin’s neck. “Everybody is gonna hear you.”

Jongin whimpers, eyes shut, cheek pressed against the sofa.

“Everybody is gonna hear how well I’m fucking you in here. How well you take my cock.”

“Yes,” Jongin pants, nodding frantically. “Yes.”

“And you’re taking me _ so _well, baby, you’re sucking me in. You look so good like this. Hanging off my cock like this. You have no idea.”

“I’m gonna come,” Jongin keens, arching his back, his knees slipping further apart from the rattling. “I’m gonna come.”

“Yes,” Minseok rasps, putting one knee onto the sofa. “Come on my cock, baby, come on.”

He thrusts faster, even harder, grabbing Jongin’s shoulder with one hand to force him back onto his cock, and Jongin wails as his prostate is hit over and over again. 

“Minseokー Minー _ Minseok_.” 

Jongin’s body locks up and his eyes roll back as he comes with a cry, cock spurting untouched. His hole spasms around Minseok’s cock as it drives into him, dragging his orgasm out, and it pushes Minseok over the edge, spilling long and deep inside Jongin’s hole with a deep groan. 

Jongin’s knees give out and he collapses onto the sofa, dragging Minseok down with him. 

“God,” Jongin giggles as he tries to regain his breath, body trembling. “You really fucking wrecked me.”

Panting, Minseok smiles against Jongin’s sweaty neck.

“It was so good, though...” Jongin murmurs and wriggles to roll onto his back under Minseok, mouth curving into a satisfied smile when he meets Minseok’s eyes, and he pulls him into a deep kiss. 

They part with a soft sound.

“My legs feel like jelly,” Jongin says, still smiling, as he strokes a hand up and down Minseok’s chest, his shirt now damp with sweat under the jacket. “How am I even going to get back on stage?”

Minseok smiles, wiping his thumb over the smudged kohl under one of Jongin’s eyes. “It’s alright,” he says. “Just chat up clients at the bar.”

Jongin purrs, circling his arms around Minseok’s neck. “Yessir, boss.” 

Minseok chuckles as he feels Jongin’s legs wrapping around his waist. “I take it we’re staying in for a little while longer?” he asks, reaching back to slip Jongin’s boxers all the way off.

“Just five more minutes,” Jongin hums. “Before I gotta hear Luhan screeching at me for ruining my makeup again.”

Minseok breathes out a laugh and makes himself more comfortable on the sofa. “Yessir, baby.”

Jongin grins and tugs him down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thats it for ep 1! lol
> 
> as usual, thanks to my beta for looking this over for me and thank you guys for reading, i hope you enjoyed <33


End file.
